


In Your Warmth I Forget How Cold It Can Be

by stardustedknuckles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, abusing the intended purpose of wings, set between canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles
Summary: A snuggle and a kiss or two, prompted by Cad's offhand remark about going to change clothes on the ship. Let them be warm and soft and adorable, your honor.Written for Prompt/Kink/CRinktober Day 26: Chilling/exhibitionism/Love
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 12
Kudos: 238





	In Your Warmth I Forget How Cold It Can Be

Beau was pulling clothes off before she ever made it to the makeshift changing space they'd set up, shivering hard enough that she worried distantly about breaking her teeth. It was a little warmer below decks, but it wasn't enough, and Beau found herself for the first time thinking maybe? Sleeves? In certain circumstances…?

She sneezed and nearly fell over trying to get her pants off, then pulled off her bracers and began trying to unwrap her arms with numb and shaking fingers. She couldn't quite make them grip the fabric the right way to pull.

So it was that when Yasha passed by the gap in the crates, it was to find Beau mostly naked, shivering, and trying to pull the wraps off her arm with her teeth.

"Um," she said softly. Beau turned to look over her shoulder and grinned, teeth still latched.

"Hey Yash," she managed, but between the position of her mouth and her shivering it was all but lost in translation.

"Do you…need some help?" Whatever her recent confession to Jester might have changed in relation to seeing Beau naked - and she was, often - was overridden by a familiar, fond sort of concern as she strode forward without thinking too hard about it and enfolded Beau from behind in her giant, dry cloak.

Beau stiffened immediately, but then a shiver wracked her so hard that she automatically pressed into Yasha.

"Oh god, it's so warm that it made me feel like, colder at first." Yasha smiled and rested her head on Beau's damp and freezing hair. It didn't bother her, not when the rest of her was so dry and warm. Not when she had her arms crossed around Beau's waist to keep the cloak shut and the heat in. Not when they were here like this. 

As Beau's shuddering stopped, her brain started to grind back into gear. She was standing behind the makeshift crate barrier in the middle of the big room, naked but for her wraps, and Yasha had her pulled flush against her warm body.

Lips only slightly trembling now, she said, "you know when I imagined this, it was only the cloak." She squirmed just a little, grinning, when Yasha's arms tightened briefly with a huff.

"Well when I imagined it, I was here to help you take the clothes off," she said casually. 

Beau froze.

"That's a joke, right? Because it's hard to tell with the…your voice, it's - I can't see your face, you know, you've got that deadpan kinda thing?"

"Beau," Yasha murmured. Could she feel Yasha's heart through the leather between them? "I need to talk to you, later. Not right now, but. Don't let me avoid it."

She could feel Beau's breathing quickening under her arms. "Yep," said Beau. "Got it. Talk later. Um, anything in particular, or just -"

Yasha sighed and let go of her and the cloak for the second it took to shift her hands to the startled Beau's hips, turn her roughly, and kiss her.

Beau made a little "mmph" sound that relaxed into a soft and just slightly needy moan as her hands came up reflexively to circle Yasha's shoulders. Yasha pulled the cloak closed again and pressed Beau to her, savoring the taste of her slightly chapped and salty lips under hers and wondering why she had _ever_ waited so long for this.

For her part, Beau was reeling, all of the thoughts in her head ground to a halt as finally - _finally_ \- Yasha's mouth was on hers. She tasted _amazing_ \- or at least felt amazing. It was easy to get the two tangled when she couldn't think past the slide of Yasha's exploratory tongue as it ran over her bottom lip before she pulled away, and then there was just the sound of their breathing so close to each other.

Beau's eyes were blown wide, and Yasha knew hers had to look the same in whatever dim light Beau was using to see by. Her chest felt as light as her head, like she could start giggling at any moment. Beau looked equally dazed, her tongue poking out to gently touch where Yasha's had just been.

"I've uh," Beau stammered. "I got time right now if you do."

Yasha did giggle then, and swept in to steal another quick kiss that Beau was slightly more prepared for before saying, "we've got to meet the others up top, remember?"

"Sure," Beau said. "Others, yep." Over her head, Yasha could see the bundle they'd brought for an event such as this, resting on a crate a few feet away.

"Want me to grab your change of clothes?" Yasha asked.

Beau pressed in closer to her chest and said, "I swear if you open that cloak it will be the end of me."

"Hmm," Yasha said. "Well, we can't have that."

Beau yelped and latched onto her as Yasha tightened her grip and lifted her a few inches off the floor to carry her to the bag, and she kept the cloak pulled around Beau as she turned to stick a hand out of the top and fish out new pants and a not-shirt.

Beau pulled them inside the cloak and turned to Yasha. "Normally I'd say enjoy the show, but can I…?"

"I'll hold it around you," Yasha agreed.

Beau disappeared inside the cloak and popped her head out after a moment of fumbling. "S'dark in here," she said.

Yasha looked around. "Is it?"

"Trust me, as a human I can't see fuckin shit and my goggles are over with the clothes I dumped first." Beau leveled her best serious face at Yasha. "What if I put my pants on backwards?"

Yasha considered. "I can make some light, but I have to let go of the cloak."

"Orrrrrr," said Beau. "You don't let go of the cloak and…?"

She grinned as Yasha made a face of understanding. "Clever." She reached inside of herself, to that new not-quite-muscle that always seemed to be thrumming now, more so when Beau was near, and closed her eyes.

She heard the sound they made, felt the gentle pull between her shoulder blades as her gently glowing wings unfurled behind her. When her eyes opened again, the room was in color - specifically, Beau's blue eyes as they reflected the spectral shine over Yasha's shoulder. It was a look not unlike one she had seen on Frumpkin many times, and it delighted her, so she kissed Beau again - a chaste one light on her forehead.

"You've only got a minute," she said. "Can't hold these up forever."

"Uh huh," said Beau, jaw slack.

Yasha rolled her eyes and brought the wings around the two of them in a protective circle as she dropped the cloak. "Less now," she said mildly.

The withdrawal of Yasha's body heat and the promise of imminent cold spurred Beau into action. Yasha kept her eyes off in another direction as Beau slipped into her clothes - with much more of her usual grace - before standing up straight to run her fingers over the white feathers of Yasha's wings. Yasha shivered just a little at the sensation of being touched without there actually being anything to touch. The wings were insubstantial, but they seemed to block and manipulate wind easily enough and the feathers moved under Beau's hand.

They faded after just a moment, and Beau shook herself out of it to pull on her expositor's robes, which were damp but made of a material that kept in warmth regardless. She pulled the ribbon out of her hair and put it in her mouth, then adjusted her unruly bun by feel and tied it off before pulling her boots back on with a slight hiss of breath. She bounced for a moment from foot to foot and shook out her hands.

"Alright," she said. "Good to go. Ready?"

"Yes," said Yasha. Neither of them moved.

Beau hesitated, and Yasha could see her face darkening just a little as she said, "Can we - one more?"

Yasha pretended to think about it. "We should really probably talk first," she said.

Her teasing resolve faded immediately as Beau straightened and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sure! Yeah. No problem. When you're ready, just."

She caved immediately to the kiss Yasha pressed to her just once more before pulling away. "I was teasing," she said breathlessly, "but I do want the talking."

Beau touched her fingers to her mouth, smiling just a little. "Yeah," she said. "Okay. For now…?"

"Let's go catch up with the others," Yasha agreed.

"Fuck yeah," said Beau. "I still got all those fireworks to pick up. I wonder if Caleb's beads are broken, like forever, if if they just need re-enchanting. Cuz I don't want to have to set them all off, but I will set them all off if they won't go back…"

Yasha smiled as they walked in step down the hall and up the stairs to their friends. The cold air was there to greet them when they emerged from the shelter below, but Beau never noticed it while chatting away and neither did Yasha as she listened.


End file.
